This invention relates generally to an electrically illuminated book, and more particularly to a book having a single page such as a greeting card or a book having multiple pages such as a children's picture and/or story book.
In a prior known illuminated book, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,771, a lamp is carried by the rear cover of the book and is exposed through aligned openings provided in the superimposed pages. With this structural arrangement, a single lamp is used and is fixed in place without any flexibility in locating the lamp in different positions on different pages. There is no disclosure that such a lamp constitutes any part of a pictorial illustration provided on any of such pages.